


Шахматы

by Steynmunn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25209367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steynmunn/pseuds/Steynmunn
Summary: Эррору очень захотелось поиграть в шахматы.Цвет трилистника: https://hexcolor16.com/45cea2-200x200.pngDate: 28 марта 2020, 18:30
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Шахматы

\- Ну и зачем ты меня вызвал? – мужчина медленно выдохнул дым от сигары, сбрасывая пепел в парящую рядом пепельницу и поправляя воротник тёмно-синей рубашки.

\- Мне не с кем играть в шахматы. - совершенно спокойно ответил Эррор, будто не он сейчас выдернул демона из Ада. 

Эррор сам не очень понял, как пришёл к этому. Если бы кто-то раньше сказал ему, что он от скуки вызовет демона – не поверил бы и рассмеялся. Как рукодельник, Эррор всегда найдёт, чем себя занять. Заказы были всегда, нужно же народу что-то носить, как из одежды, так и из украшений. Но только не в этот раз. Играть в шахматы хотелось ужасно, чуть ли не до зубного скрежета, но Гено как на зло, уже два дня не вылезает из лаборатории, а с Фрэшем играть – самоубийство. Да и не умеет он в шахматы играть. И вообще завеялся куда-то, чёрт его знает куда. Ну и плевать, на самом деле. 

Так что больше вариантов особо и не было. Да и в принципе вызов демона – интересное занятие: пока все нужные вещи найдёшь, пока заклинание сможешь прочитать так, чтобы оно было похоже на заклинание, а не на кашу, и пройдёт час-два. Вот только Эррор был скептиком, поэтому не особо верил в то, что у него что-то получится. А оно возьми и получись. 

И вот сейчас он стоит перед демоном, раздумывая: а стоило ли это делать? А вдруг его сейчас убьют и душу в ад закинут? Или что там у них есть… Не так важно, в общем-то, но просто страшно немного. Эррор, конечно, отобьётся, но рисковать не хочется. С другой стороны – в пятой точке играет детский интерес. Демон же! Как он может быть не интересным? 

\- Шахматы? – удивился Найтмер, выгнув одну бровь. А затем рассмеялся: - Ты вызвал демона, чтобы поиграть в шахматы? 

\- Ну… Да? - Эррор слабо пожал плечами. – А что не так? 

\- Да нет, ничего, это просто так… Странно. – Найтмер прикрыл глаза рукой, слабо подрагивая от смеха, - Какие же вы, людишки, тупые иногда. Надо будет ребятам рассказать, пусть поржут. – он успокоился и сделал ещё одну затяжку, выдыхая: - Ладно. Давай свои шахматы. 

\- А что возьмёшь взамен? – Эррор подозрительно нахмурился. Не просто так же демон будет играть с ним в шахматы, в самом деле. Это будет совсем странно. Тем более конкретно этот демон выглядел очень серьёзным, несмотря на свободную рубашку с расстёгнутыми верхними пуговицами и такого же небрежного вида свободные штаны. Ко всему прочему образ дополняли волосы. Нет, они не торчали во все стороны, но были не особо аккуратно подстрижены и немного завивались наверх у концов. Но Найтмер не выглядел, как тот, кто за собой не следит. Это просто было его стилем. В это время демон обвёл ленивым взглядом комнату. Ничего особого он не нашёл, поэтому перевёл взгляд на Эррора, внимательно его рассматривая, задерживая взгляд на татуировках в виде синих линий на щеках. Выглядело это потрясающе, особенно на смуглой коже. Эррор почуял неладное и нахмурился, немного злобно и предупреждающе смотря в глаз Найтмера: 

\- Никаких извращений. 

\- И мысли не было. – весело фыркнул Найтмер, туша сигару о днище пепельницы, - Чем ты занимаешься по жизни? 

\- Шью, тку, вяжу. - Эррор неопределённо махнул рукой, - Занимаюсь рукоделием, проще говоря. Советую, кстати, сменить гардероб. Эта рубашка слишком просторная для тебя. Как и штаны. 

Найтмер посмотрел на свою одежду и качнул головой, мысленно соглашаясь с Эррором. Ему действительно стоило обзавестись новой одеждой. Он демон и может выглядеть, как пожелает, но хотелось быть красивым. Для себя, любимого. 

\- Сшей мне тогда что-нибудь получше. Этим и расплатишься. 

Эррор тихо хмыкнул, стуча пальцем по предплечью. 

\- Я думал, что ты у меня душу просить будешь. Ну, по классике.

Найтмер на это закатил глаза. Каждый раз одно и то же... 

\- Мне твоя душа не сдалась. И вообще, стереотипы всё это. У нас в аду чёрт ногу сломит: душ этих сотни тысяч и тысячи сотен в аду, дышать нечем. У вас если не война, так пандемия.

\- Ну… Вот такие вот мы неугомонные. – Эррор хихикнул, - Мы либо сами себя пытаемся извести, либо природа. Зато Земле легче будет, если нас не станет. 

\- Тут не поспоришь, но вас же всех девать куда-то надо. Ад не резиновый, это тебе не резиновая женщина. Да и резиновая женщина лопнет когда-нибудь. 

Эррор прыснул со смеху, а затем разразился хохотом.

\- Ад, аки резиновая женщина… Господибожемойблять. 

Найтмер скривился и зашипел. 

\- Не упоминай бога при мне. Убью. 

Эррор осёкся и кивнул: 

\- Да, прости. Идём. Чай, кофе, какао? 

\- Кофе. Чёрный, без сахара. – Найтмер взмахом руки убрал пепельницу и опустился на пол, идя за Эррором и осматриваясь, - Один живёшь? 

\- Нет, с братьями. – вздохнул Эррор, беря турку и засыпая в неё кофе. Параллельно с этим он насыпал в жаровню песок и поставил на огонь, - Гено – старший – постоянно на работе пропадает. Учёный, химик-биолог. А младший… - парень тяжело вздохнул, зарывая турку в песок и роясь по шкафчикам в поисках чего-нибудь сладкого, - Младший – это ужас.

\- Летящий на крыльях ночи? – хихикнул Найтмер, наблюдая за парнем. 

\- Скорее летящий на скейтборде. – буркнул рукодельник, доставая банку с шоколадным печеньем и снимая турку с песка, наливая кофе в чашку, - Кардамон, корица? Шоколад? 

\- М… Давай корицу. – Найтмер вдохнул запах кофе и забрал чашку, когда Эррор натёр туда корицы. Демон сделал маленький глоток и прикрыл глаза, тихо выдыхая: - Изумительно… 

\- О да, я умею делать хороший кофе. – Эррор довольно улыбнулся. 

\- Ты же знаешь, что гордыня – один из грехов, верно? – Найтмер хихикнул. 

\- Конечно знаю. – Эррор пожал плечами, заливая кипяток себе в чашку с заваркой, - Мне не страшно, я и так в ад попаду. 

\- Что такого ты успел натворить? – демон сел в воздухе, закинув одну ногу на вторую и попивая кофе, - Убил кого-то? Изнасиловал? 

\- Тьфу на тебя. – буркнул Эррор, размешивая сахар в чашке и доставая плитку шоколада из холодильника, - Убил. Но не человека. 

\- А кого же? 

Эррор помолчал и тихо ответил, чуть ли не стыдливо:

\- Жабу… 

Найтмер моргнул пару раз, пытаясь понять, шутит Эррор или нет? Но судя по виду парня – тот не шутил. И демон не сдержал смеха, он был даже с тихим бульканьем. Эррор лишь обиженно надулся, как жабка, и ударил Найтмера по лбу тапочком. 

\- Это не смешно! Она меня укусила! И съела моих гусениц! 

\- А как по мне – очень смешно. – ухохатывался Найт, жмурясь и едва не катаясь по воздуху, как по полу, - Был бы здесь мой брат – он бы на тебя ужасно обиделся за эту жабу. И попытался бы наставить на путь истинный. 

\- Твой брат что, ангел? – удивился Эррор, осторожно утаскивая всю свою еду в гостиную, ставя её на стол и раскладывая шахматы. 

\- О да. Ангел, каких ещё стоит поискать… - вздохнул Найтмер, паря следом и садясь за стол, - Но на самом деле он чистый демон. Просто под прикрытием, о котором сам не догадывается. 

\- Это как? – моргнул ткач, расставляя по доске фигуры. Чёрными к себе, белыми к демону.

Найтмер вздохнул, закуривая очередную сигару и устало, чуть ли не пусто смотря на доску.

\- Если кратко – он не пришёл спасать меня, когда ангелы решили спихнуть меня с небес. – демон сжал пальцами штанину в тихой злобе, а в глазе цвета трилистника плескалась обида, - Светлый сучонок… 

Эррор промолчал, не зная, что ответить на такое. Он был в шоке не только от откровения, но и от того, что Найтмер вообще рассказал ему это. Такие вещи обычно первому встречному не рассказывают. И от этого было странно и приятно одновременно. Ему доверяют… Демон доверился обычному человеку. Есть что-то красивое и завораживающее в этом. Парень подумал, стуча ногтём по «голове» ферзя. 

\- А что думаешь на счёт мести?..

\- Я хотел. Но потом передумал. – демон вздохнул, сбрасывая пепел и заправляя прядь волос за ухо, - Всё же, какой сукой он не был бы, он мой брат. Я всё равно люблю его. – он заметил улыбку Эррора и буркнул: - Братской любовью, идиот. 

Эррор на это лишь рассмеялся. 

\- Я ничего такого не имел в виду. И даже не думал. Это просто… мило. Ладно, давай уже за шахматы возьмёмся. – он потёр руки, улыбаясь в предвкушении отличной «битвы».

\- Ну давай. – хмыкнул демон, откладывая сигару и наклоняясь над столом, немного удивлённо смотря на белые фигуры, - Предлагаешь мне начать? 

\- Не то что бы, просто чёрный люблю больше, чем белый. – Эррор потянулся, как кот, и слабо кивнул: - Начинай. Первый ход твой. 

Найтмер кивнул и коснулся кончиком пальца пешки. Та ожила и сделала шаг вперёд на две клетки. Эррор вытаращил глаза на фигуру, медленно моргая, будто неуверенно, а затем перевёл взгляд на Найтмера: 

\- А… А как? 

\- Мааагия. – Найтмер развёл руками в воздухе, как Губка Боб, даже радуга появилась. Эррор на это лишь прыснул со смеху и подвинул свою пешку вперёд на клетку. 

***

Играли они часа два, иногда переговариваясь и делая перерывы на кофе. Но всё прервал хлопок входной двери и усталое «Дооооооомааааа». 

Эррор тихо чертыхнулся, поднимаясь и открывая окно, чтобы проветрить. 

\- Гено вернулся. – объяснил он Найтмеру. Но увидев ещё больший вопрос в глазах добавил: - Он астматик, резко реагирует на запах табака и сигарет. 

Найтмер понимающе кивнул и потушил сигару, взмахом руки растворяя её в воздухе вместе с пепельницей. Он слышал и чувствовал тихие шаги Гено, приближающиеся к ним, потому приготовил успокоительное. На всякий случай. Душа, а точнее осколок души Гено, который чувствовал демон был очень хрупким и мог не выдержать такого потрясения. Ну, не каждый же день вы видите демона в своём доме? Ну, только если вы не Сиэль Фантомхайв. Гено, вроде как, им не являлся. 

Полудохленький зашёл в гостиную и замер на месте, смотря на всё это… Особенно на Найтмера, который повернулся к нему и тоже замер. Они смотрели друг на друга нечитаемым взглядом, как коты. А потом синхронно сказали: 

\- А ты что тут делаешь?.. 

Гено прыснул со смеху и немного недовольно фыркнул. 

\- Я тут живу, вообще-то. А вот что ТЫ тут делаешь – мне не понятно. – он вопросительно посмотрел на Эррора, который даже не знал, что и думать, и потому пытался разложить всю информацию по полочкам. Найтмер и Гено знакомы, это понятно, но как? Эррор знал Гено, как скептика и атеиста, который не верил в Бога и ангелов, равно как и в демонов. А тут… Вот это. Они ещё и похожи: оба без одного глаза, уставшие, да и выглядят неряшливо. Но он оклемался и так же вопросительно посмотрел на ребят. 

\- Я вызвал Найтмера, чтобы в шахматы поиграть. Но у меня к вам тоже вопрос: а вы откуда друг друга знаете?.. – он выглядел очень растерянным, как котёнок, у которого только-только глаза прорезались.

Найтмер и Гено переглянулись и пожали плечами, слабо улыбаясь.

\- О, это долгая и очень занимательная история…


End file.
